Ending of Marrying Haibara
by Detective9
Summary: An end to marrying Haibara by jack-adam. He quit fanfic so I decided to finish this for him. I hope it lives up to him. :P


Disclaimer: Detective Conan is owned by Gosho Aoyama and this story is owned by jack-adam.

An end to marrying Haibara by jack-adam. He quit fanfic so I decided to finish this for him. I hope it lives up to him. :P

CHAPTER 10

Haibara slowly stepped out of the car and Ayumi quickly waved at her.

"How's the married life with Conan?" Ayumi winked.

Haibara glanced over at Conan. Conan slightly blushed but Haibara stayed calm. Haibara still remembered Conan was Ayumi's first crush, but it seems like that didn't bother Ayumi much anymore. "Fine," Haibara replied.

"Why don't we go inside?" Ayumi's husband offered.

"Yea, let's do that," Conan replied, tired from last night

"This is a nice house." The inside of the house was nice, decorated with soft colors that suits Ayumi's innocent personality. In the dining room, there was a table with four chairs and tea already prepared.

"Thank you," replied Ayumi as they all sat down to enjoy tea and reminisce about the past, talking about new experiences in the past ten years.

After waving good-bye and stepping back into the car, Conan loosened his bow-tie.

"What's the matter?" Haibara smirked.

"Just tired," sighed Conan. "So uh… have you thought about what I said before?"

She froze. His words, _I'll do anything for you willingly, _crept back into her mind. She felt his stare and quickly looked off into the distance to avoid his gaze.

"I guess not." Conan sighed and started up the car. Soon they were on their way back to the professors.

When they arrived back at the professors, she started preparing lunch as Conan went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing. While the water was boiling she saw that the professors had left their mail on the counter along with a note.

_Going out to eat and visit, be back after dinner._

She threw away the note but something in the mail caught her eye. It was not the typical fashion magazine or scams or bills, no this one was addressed directly to her. Seeing that there was no return address, she quickly opened and confirmed her fear.

_Dear Sherry,_

_ We have Mitsuhiko, the Kogoros and his friends and family. If you ever want to see them again, we suggest that you come to the old meeting place and give yourself up in exchange for them at 6pm._

There was no signature but she already knew exactly who it was from. "Well I already ruined his perfect life once, I shouldn't do it again," she smiled bitterly. "And just when things were starting to look up."

"Haibara!" came a sudden voice.

Startled, she looked up and saw Conan. Stuffing the letter into her pocket she yelled back, "What the hell Kudo?"

"The water is boiling over!"

"Oh." She quickly returned back to her cooking.

Conan came downstairs. "What's that letter in your pocket?"

"It's nothing. Just some school friend congratulating me on the marriage."

"Can I see it?"

"I said it's NOTHING. Don't touch it if you want to eat."

Conan pulled away and sat down at the table. After a few minute, Haibara returned with lunch and they sat down and ate it.

They didn't talk much all afternoon. Conan tried again to get Haibara to talk about what he said but she pushed him away, so he just decided to give her some time to think.

Around 5:30 Haibara excused herself to go to the restroom. After a while Conan, suspicious, went to check on her, only to find the window open and a note.

_I'm going to meet Gin and Vodka, goodbye and don't bother looking for me, I don't want to ruin your life a third time._

"Damn it, Haibara." He found the car gone and quickly called the police. "Wait a minute." He thought to himself. "What does she mean a third time? Was there a second time?"

Racking his brain, he couldn't find a second time she "ruined his life" and concluded that this must be the second time and the reason that he hasn't heard from his friends or family again. "Damn it, she's trying to give herself up for me."

He grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door. On the driveway, he found a crumpled up letter. He quickly opened it and read it.

_Dear Sherry,_

_ We have Mitsuhiko, the Kogoros and his friends and family. If you ever want to see them again, we suggest that you come to the old meeting place and give yourself up in exchange for them at 6pm._

"Those bastards," he thought. Going through his memories, he remembered the one place he found black organization members meeting with someone else. He raced down there while calling the police. "Let me make it on time."

Haibara, or rather Shiho, took a deep breath and stepped into the abandoned warehouse. Across from her, she found everyone tied to chairs blindfolded.

Gin and Vodka stepped out from the shadows. "Welcome Sherry. I can't believe you still remember this place."

"How can I forget where my sister died?"

Gin laughed. "Well, are you ready to go?"

She stood her ground. "Let them go first."

"Fine, you can't escape us now anyway." Vodka untied them and lead them out.

"So Sherry, you decided to leave that idiot afterall."

Haibara just smiled bitterly and started walking towards him.

"Stop!" a familiar voice came.

Haibara turned around to see Conan at the door, exhausted and Vodka on the ground, asleep.

"NO!" shouted Gin. "She's coming with me."

"No she's not, she's staying here."

"Well it looks like it's up to you Sherry. Just remember, I have a gun."

Minutes passed but it felt like years as Haibara tried to decide.

"Freeze!" the order came as police came in and pointed their guns at Gin. "You're going away for a long time at a maximum security prison."

This unexpected chain of events just made Gin laugh. "You're smarter than I thought. I guess you win, but I'll get the last laugh." He pointed his gun at Haibara. "If I can't have her, no one will."

Conan quickly ran to Haibara as gunshots went off, one from Gin and the rest from the police.

Haibara regained consciousness and laid on the ground as she felt something warm running down her shoulders. It was blood! "Am I dead?"

She opened her eyes and found Conan on top of her. "Hey you're awake. Are you alright?" asked Conan as he rolled off of her.

"I think so except that you're heavy." She suddenly realized that the blood was his.

"Haha. No matter what I love you Haibara." He said as his voice grew smaller.

"No! Don't leave me again you selfish jerk! I love you too please stay with me." She leaned in and kissed him but his lips felt cold and when she pulled back his eyes were already closed.

In the waiting room, everyone sat while waiting for the surgery to finish. As soon as the doctor came out, everyone stood up.

"He'll be fine," the doctor announced. "The bullet barely missed one of his major arteries and we were able to get it out. He should be up and moving again within a week."

Everyone collectively sighed and Haibara rushed in. Ran was about to go in when the professor stopped her. "Give them some time."

"Yo, Haibara."

"Don't just casually greet me. You could've died because of me!"

"That's fine. As long as I was protecting you." She blushed.

"Thank you… Conan." She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Anything for you… Ai. It wasn't all bad. At least I finally got you to confessed." He laughed. "Although, I can't help but feel like you meant to leave clues in the notes so I would find you."

"Shut up," she blushed again.

"Gladly," he said as he pulled her into a loving kiss. Not for a book, not because he was dying but because of pure and absolute love.

She passionately kissed him back, enjoying his taste and love. Only breaking apart to whisper to each other "I love you."

That night, Conan never let go of her again.

Epilogue

After the incident, they decided, with blushing faces, to have a real wedding. Kneeling with a ring, Conan asked Ai to marry him.

~_At the Wedding~_

"I do" came Ai's reply.

"You may now kiss the bride," and Conan did exactly that, kissing Ai with all his heart and joining them together forever.

"You're mine now forever and I'm yours forever. It's time to write a new chapter to our lives, together," said Conan to a blushing Ai Haibara.

Life is like a book, you will know when it's time to stop reading and write a new chapter.

Author's note:

Hope that didn't disappoint and wasn't too far off of jack-adams writing style.

Review pls.

(ending with a universal truth, ca teacher op)


End file.
